


Just a little longer

by TheMothTheManTheLegend



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A snippet really, Fluff and like a tiny tiny smidgen of angst, I have a lot of feelings about this little crab okay, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMothTheManTheLegend/pseuds/TheMothTheManTheLegend
Summary: Sir Fitzroy has the opportunity to get rid of his magic, but how much is a friend worth?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Just a little longer

Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt hated having magic. He hated it. Couldn’t wait to get rid of it. He jumped at the chance when Festo said they could take it away. So why were his hands shaking, then? He clasped them together in his lap. Festo should be here any minute. He wished they would hurry so he didn’t have to think about this anymore. He knew in his mind he didn’t want to have magic, he wanted to be a knight, and magic would- had interfered. But deep down in his heart, he felt… scared. But his mind was set. He sighed impatiently. He’d been sitting for about half an hour. Did Festo even remember? They wouldn’t just forget and leave him sitting here all day, would they? Gods, he couldn’t believe he ended up here. In this place where nobody called him by his proper title, and he didn’t know anything about anything, and all his expectations had been dashed, and he felt like he didn’t belong and his whole life had been poured out onto the ground and left there like a bucket of dishwater!

Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt didn’t know that familiars could appear without being summoned. And they can’t, but when a magical barbarian goes into a rage, it’s very easy to subconsciously cast a spell they know will help.  
And there Snippers was, on the bench beside him, just looking up at him expectantly. Fitzroy realized that if he got rid of his magic, that would mean…  
“Oh no, Snippers.”  
Snippers clicked his claws a few times and murmured. Fitzroy didn’t know crabs could look sad.  
“Come here, Snippers.”  
The little crab scuttled over and perched on his leg. Fitzroy handed him a berry to cheer him, but the little crab just held it. He didn’t even nibble. Snippers loved berries.  
“Snippers, I… I hate having magic, it’s ruined my life. But… I don’t hate you, Snippers. I would keep you if I could. You know that, right?”  
Snippers little eye-stalks were downcast.   
“You’ll be fine without me! You’ll go-”  
Wait. Where would Snippers go? Would he go back to the Ethereal plane? Or would he simply stop existing when Festo got rid of his magic?  
Snippers dropped the berry in Fitzroy’s lap and scuttled down his leg. Fitzroy was still with shock. Was Snippers… leaving him?   
Snippers continued his sad little sideways crawl onto the floor, and down the hallway. 

“Snippers, wait!”  
The crab stopped in it’s tracks. It turned towards Fitzroy. Crabs couldn’t look hopeful, could they?  
“Snippers, I think… I think I’ll stick it out... Just a little longer.”  
There was a beat. Oh right, commands.  
“Snippers, come back. Please.”

Fitzroy walked back to his dorm, Snippers on his shoulder, busy eating a berry. He had some thinking to do, and he didn’t know it, but his mind was already made up.


End file.
